Blood Thicker Than Water
by lovedimitri
Summary: From finding out I'm pregnant to being alienated and disowned; ever since graduation I've been the talk of the town for all the wrong reasons. However with the sweet comes the sour and I became the on call assassin to the most ruthlessly cold mafia king ever known. So .. what will happen when this mafia king finds out my real identity and a secret of mine that circles him? AU/AH


Finally the afternoon is here. I sigh.

I have been sitting in my office for hours, going over the books for my restaurant.

It's absolutely great being the business owner. Perks of free food anytime I don't feel like cooking, having a nice steady cash flow and still having plenty of time to be a mum.

The only down side is the darn bookkeeping!

I was in the process of looking for a business that I could invest my money from my other not-so-legal profession in, to ensure I stayed off the radar. I'd been really fortunate that Mr and Mrs Forge were retiring to North Dakota to be closer to their grand children. Their stationery store is now my restaurant.

The restaurant is in the centre of my hometown and I'd really needed to make sure that I could capture the hearts of the young as well as the mature patrons if the business was going to be a hit. I had the whole place remodelled.

When opening day came I had the whole town at my doors— both sets. See, my business is different... it's a diner and a take out store on one side and a restaurant on the other; with the kitchen smack bang in the middle.

The restaurant is where you go to be a family – well ... that's what I've always thought.

The uncle's thought I was mad with the idea but went along with me like always. It paid off like I knew it would and business has never been better.

A smile creeps its way onto my face as I look over at the photo frame on my desk. The picture of my son and the uncle's. They are actually his great uncles but it's easier for him to call them, Uncle A, Uncle Marc and Uncle Cal. It was lucky I'd had the camera pointed at them at that very second to capture the moment. It was a picture from when my boy turned 4, the day he finally got the upper hand on them. To be honest it was their own stupid fault for willingly laying down their water guns. Standing before them by the river, under the big oak tree, looking so smug with his water gun was JR. In the branches above hung three buckets with a mixture of slime, feathers and glitter. My baby kicked a rigged rock and the buckets fell straight onto his uncle's. I couldn't stop laughing that day, it was the funniest shit I'd ever seen — and pulled off by my little man — you could say, I was a very proud mum!

My son.

From the moment I found out I was pregnant my whole world changed. I would have never thought that my own father would behave the way he did ... or the town for that matter...

It's funny how they both enjoy my business though when they don't bother with me or my son.

Closing the accounting books, I neatly piled them on top of each other, leaving them on my desk. Clearly having enough of seeing numbers!

"Com, afternoon report please?" I ask, leaning over the side to grab my coffee cup.

"Good afternoon Bella. Uncles and JR are currently in the gym, all system operations are normal, security of property active, nothing to report." The robotic voice answers.

"Thank you, Com." I shut the door to my office, walking down the hall to the stairs. Coffee is always a good stress reliever even if mine always has a touch of scotch, but 4 flights of stairs is punishment for not restocking my kitchenette.

Yes, you heard me right, my house is huge! It has everything I could ever want. Unlike my shop I didn't remodel the house after I brought it – no, I just revamped it, I didn't have the heart to remodel. I knew the previous owners really, really well, they were— are my family— _his_ family... That is if you can call them that, after they up and left without so much as a goodbye.

In my heart I still love _him_ and them deeply. Hurt by their actions but the house held to many memories for me to gut it. The layout of the house remains:

First floor – Kitchen, lounge/TV room, study/library, guest room, laundry, bathroom, toilet and a garage on the side.

Second floor – Three bedrooms with own bathroom and a games room.

Third floor – Master bedroom with own bathroom, two offices and a spare room.

I have only modified it; scouts honour!

The guest room is now an operating room. It has everything I'll ever need to patch me up - from stitches, broken bones to full on surgery and resuscitation.

The only other thing I changed on the first floor was the study. Between my illegal activities and my tormentor I thought it would be best to have a panic room. I needed to make sure my son is protected. It looks like any other room but once it is locked down by 'Com' a hidden door appears at the back of the room. The door leads to stairs that takes you underneath the house, which leads to an underground apartment. It comes complete with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, lounge/TV room and escape tunnel that opens up into the forest surrounding the house.

Overkill? Humph... if only you knew.

The second floor stayed the same aside from turning the games room into another bedroom with own bathroom – this is known as the guest floor... I always knew deep down that one day _he_ and his family would end up back in my life.

I transformed the master bedroom on the third floor into a room for Uncle A, Cal and Marc. They'd said that being triplets they've always shared a room and that it wasn't going to change now. I'd asked _stupidly _if they wanted female company, to which they replied, "That's what hotels or the second floor are for," accompanied by, "I'm a free spirit, it's not like they haven't seen me go at it before," and, "That's what the great outdoors are for, can't contain that shit to a bedroom now!" _Gross — I think I just vomited in my mouth. _Shivers still run through my body when I remember those replies.

We put a door between the two offices making it into my son's bedroom and play room. The spare room, I turned into a small study for when he starts school.

Finally, there's the top floor, which is a complete add on to the house, is my floor. The whole floor is sound proof and can only be accessed through one door. The stairs that connect each floor usually takes you straight into the hall of each level but the one on the third floor has a 3 metre walkway between the stairs coming up to the door. The door has a punch lock pad that opens the stairs to my floor. Only the uncles, my son and I have the combination to that door. My floor is completely independent of the rest of the house. It has one half of the floor as my room inclusive of bathroom, medium size nursery that I've never had the heart to change, a compact kitchenette, my office and lastly Com's 'room'.

'Com's' room, you're asking? Well good question. 'Com' is not a who but more a what – confused? 'Com' is a high-tech security system, super computer. Com runs the whole house; he is wired into the entire property in fact, so that is why I have a room on my floor to house his mainframe. Everything sci-fi that the shows on TV say they can do Com can. He's voice operated and can tell me everything from what I have in my fridge to where JR and the uncles are located, to who is calling; you get my drift.

Behind the house is the outdoor entertainment area. There is a big under cover area with tables, chairs, a bar, a dance floor and pool tables. Off to the left is the swimming pool that also has slippery slides. _It's funny that the adults actually have more fun on them than the kids!_ Then to the right is my new addition to the property - _well it is a year old but still new -_ the gym! Just like my house it has everything, all the machines are at one end and then a gymnastics mat at the other. I have punching bags, bench press, treadmills, weights and more.

You're probably wondering why in the world would I have that for four adults and child, right? Well you see it is not just my son, uncles and I; there is also my crew. They're the extra security detail I have around the house when I'm away for my special business trips and they're also my employees at the restaurant. Most of them are ex-forces of some sort, trained to kill in combat. They were looking for a quiet life and to settle down so it killed two birds with one stone. Considering I don't trust the people of my home town in a pink fit to work for me without ripping me off, especially after the way they'd treated me in the past, I sourced elsewhere.That's how the crew got together. There's Sam, his wife Emily and their two kids, Jim and Rhonda. Then we have Quil and Angela, with their only child Rachelle. Next are Embry and Jessica with Sarah, Jayne, Alliyah and baby Daniel. Embry wanted a boy and wasn't going to stop until he got his son. Poor Jess, she was ready to sew her legs shut at one stage just to keep Embry out! There's also Paul and Gianna, and Jared and Bree with their godson Jack, and Seth and Maria and their son Roger.

Jared is the head chef, Seth is the sou chef and the rest of the boys are kitchen hands. The wives are the wait staff, three works on the restaurant side, while another two work the diner, with the last one looking after the kids.

Everyone got along great, and for a long time everyone thought that I was a very private person. That was until one late night when I arrived back in town badly banged up after doing one of my special jobs. I barely managed to get to the shop. The crew was closing up, about to head home when they spotted me. Needless to say after that night I had to confess my story to them. With the help of the uncles I explained my story to them and the importance of keeping my son and heir a secret. The men in the crew were outraged, needing to step outside to calm down. The girls cried and said I'm the strongest woman they've ever known – now, I don't know about that, all I do is the same thing I have always done; _protect my son and the family_.

After that night, we all get together every Sunday at my house and have a big family bbq as the restaurant is closed on Sundays and the diner is only open till 8pm. Consequently the guys started training again, they also thought it was wise to teach the girls; they had a big fear that their wives and children would be sitting ducks if they were taken out. _God, we had some hilarious training sessions_.

We are a family; now don't get me wrong we aren't perfect – far from it. Just like any family we do have our fights and quarrels, but we always sit down and talk it out – _well almost all of them_.

The biggest and reoccurring argument is _him_. How can I still work for _him_? What happens when _he___finds out? Maybe I should tell _him_, see if _he_ can help with my tormentor. Blah blah blah. Once a month this argument comes around and I answer it the same every time; when I'm presented with the situation I'll deal with it as it comes. There is no point to guessing games when it comes to people's reactions, especially _his_.

Slowly walking down the stairs, getting one form of daily exercise, I finally reach my destination - the kitchen. It's a chef's dream and I have a hard time getting Jared and Seth out of it!

Sundays usually have me cooking up a storm in this kitchen, my escape, to let my mind free of worry.

Reaching the bench, where to kettle sits; I push the button and get the water boiling. Opening up the cupboard above the kettle I reach up on my tippee-toes and stretch to grab my hidden stash of scotch. My hand moves side to side catching air._ Those rat bastards have moved my bloody scotch again_. For fuck sake when the uncles mess with my scotch they know they're playing with fire. _ If you want to meet the she-bitch or the devils wife then please be my guest and fuck with my scotch, otherwise you leave it the hell alone. But no, this is the third time this month that they have messed with it and enough is enough._

Not giving a shit that im only wearing my denim cut-off shorts and sports bra that shows of my scared body, I storm out of the kitchen towards the gym.

To think when I first met the uncles I was scared shitless. What would you do if you woke up in hospital with three men sitting in the room, two of them holding your children while the other is watching you like a hawk? They just sat there staring at me, not saying a word, I couldn't meet there gaze. The doctor finally came in to check on me and that's when reality hit me – hard. One of my children didn't make it through the birth; at that moment I felt two strong arms grab hold of me, pulling me into their embrace.

The night I went into labour the uncles were only passing through and were offered to stay at the family home which I was living in secretly. After I found out I was pregnant my father gave me a week to get out of his house, with nowhere else to go I went back to the only place I felt safe – _his_ house. I lived there unnoticed by everyone – _well, I thought so_. When I went into labour was the first night my tormentor made his appearance. The contractions were only just starting so I was making my way out of the house heading to the hospital when he pounced. I was bashed and raped repeatedly while my body was trying to give birth. My tormentor passed out and that is how my son was able to be born. Holding my son in my arms I frantically did what any mother would do, make sure my child was alive. Until his small little cry sounded I don't think my heart beat. Quickly I wrapped him in the nearest piece of cloth I found to keep him warm. My tormentor awoke, giving me only seconds to hide my son under the coffee table by surrounding him with pillows and making him invisible, only for my hell to begin again. A short time after the second round started I began having contractions again. This was a big shock to me as I assumed I was only having one child – _it wasn't like I was huge in the stomach to suggest otherwise_. I was in more pain than before and my attacker was enjoying every minute of it, but the uncles disturbed him and he high tailed it out of the house. I vaguely remember a figure standing above me, soothingly telling me I was safe now, before passing out. It was in that hospital room that a bond between four strangers became unbreakable.

Aro, Marcus and Caius are triplets and are _his_ father's elder brothers. Both my son and I had to stay in hospital for a month, me mainly because my body went through a rough delivery and abuse all at once but I was told there was no internal damage that was done and I could still have more children later on.

I was never left alone, I always had one of the uncles with me, and they refused to leave my side unprotected.

After I woke up, and the doctors visit, it was still a good 15 minutes before anyone of us spoke. It was me who broke the silence asking for my children. Finally the time came when the elephant in the room had to be addressed. I told them everything, sparing no detail - _there was something about them that felt like family_. I told them everything about _him_ and _his_ family, even down to the very night I conceived. They didn't interrupt me once, just let me get everything off my chest - _it felt really good_. My bubble was short lived when they in return told me who and what they were, it was then I experience my very first panic attack. I found out that they were _his_ uncles and that they were the best in the business and had personally trained _him_ to be the lethal person _he_ is today. It took them a week to convince me that they were not going to mention me or the children to anyone in the family, least of all _him_. It was the way they spoke that tipped me off that they were beyond pissed themselves that _he_ was responsible for what had happened to me, a member of their own family. They vowed to me then and there that they would never leave and protect me and my son until their dying breath - _family comes first, family is life_.

The uncles were the ones that trained me and even reckoned I was better than _him_. You see I'm an assassin; I'm the one who _he_ calls to keep the family safe, to keep them all safe. The uncles didn't like the idea at first but I figured it was a great way to stay in the loop on _him_ and the family without raising suspicions, plus the pay check wasn't bad either.

Grabbing a hold of the gym door I swung it open and let it slam behind me, alerting the uncles and my son to my presence.

"Mum, mum, mum, you got to watch this, I can finally get uncle pinned," my over excited 5–year-old yells from the gym mat.

Quickly giving Marcus and Caius a death glare, I narrow in on Aro, who was squirming a bit.

"You really must see this, my dear, learning to take a full grown male down at 6 extraordinary," Aro says trying to deflect me.

"Don't you think for a minute that I don't know what you three are up to with my scotch and using my son to soften me up about you moving it won't help – and he isn't 6 yet." My eyes still stayed fixed on him.

"Yeah, but it can't hurt," both Marcus and Caius snickered together.

Looking over my shoulder I glared at them, which only made them break into a fit of laughs.

Looking back over to the mat my little man was getting himself ready with closed eyes, taking deep breaths and centering himself like he's been taught to. Aro was now standing on the mat getting himself mentally ready also. Second's later Aro and my son were wrestling around on the ground trying to get the upper hand. You would think that being a fully grown man this should be easy but when you think about it a child of 5 - almost 6 - is a lot quicker._ As we all know kids are slippery little suckers!_

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Four cars have passed the front gate. Intruder alert! Intruder alert," Com's robotic voice came through the gym speakers.

Marcus and Caius were instantly by my side, Aro and my son stopped immediately with Aro lifting my boy into his arms.

"Com! Visual," I command.

A hologram appeared infront of us showing 4 black F250 dual cab vehicles heading up the driveway.

" ?" I bark.

"If current speed stays, 4 minutes."

I race over to the hidden compartment in the side wall that I installed not too long ago. Opening it quickly, I grab a 9mm hand gun and four spare clips. I know that the uncles are right behind me, getting weapons for themselves, and gearing up for anything.

I'm marching towards the exit, gun ready, when I hear my son.

"Mummy."

You can hear he's sacred as he stands next to his Uncle A, with arms outstretched, frightened and wanting his mother – me. I jog back towards them.

"Baby, it will be alright, mummy will take care of it ok. Just stay with your uncles and I'll see you safe and sound inside the house." Picking him up and squeezing him I kiss his head and hand him back to Aro.

"Get him inside the house. NOW," I order.

Running out of the gym doors, I race into the tree line, crouching low so no one can detect I'm there, just as the first vehicle comes into view. It slows down even more, before finally parking right infront of the house. The rest of the cars follow suit.

Come on, you fuckers, show yourselves.

No sooner had I thought it, the back car door of the second car opened and a small woman with a gypsy looking haircut and fine clothes stepped out. She was followed by a men with blonde hair dressed in jeans and sweater. They moved a little away from the car door, never taking their eyes off the house like they were in awe of it.

They were soon accompanied by a bear of man, who was also wearing jeans and a muscle shirt that looked like he was going to explode out of, and a blonde woman dressed in a stylish sundress that had her arm around his waist.

Slowly making their way to them was a more elderly couple, holding hands, that were wearing jeans and t-shirts, with two children holding their other hands.

Hearing another open I look to the last car that had a bodyguard holding the door. .

Then a tall toned man with auburn hair stepped out, wearing black pants, shirt and jacket looking much like the bodyguard.

No, it couldn't be. No, no, no, this isn't happening. Fuck.

The front door to the house swings open and the uncle's step outside.

Oh shit.

Shock is written over everyone's faces, seeing family members standing before each other.

It's the clearly shocked elderly man that speaks, "Brothers, what are you doing here? Thought you all moved to Australia?"

"Brother, if I were you I would get your family back in those cars putting this place in the rear view mirror" Marcus voices warningly.

I slowly make my way out of my hiding spot in the tree line creeping quietly towards _him_.

"Uncles, surprised to see you here. Of all the places we would find you three and here you stand before us infront of our old family home. With no contact from any of you in the last six years, you do know that we no longer own this property right?" _His_ voice is so calm, but I can hear the authority within that's demanding an answer to the hidden question – _What the hell are you three doing here_?

Crouching behind the tray of _his_ car, Caius' smart mouth got the better of him.

"Surprised, like we give a shit - you worthless excuse of a man. We can't stand to look at you, let alone call you family boy. Now do as your fucking told and get back in that car and fuck off. We disowned your ass long ago. To think we share the last name—"

Caius didn't get to finish his rant – _like____he would stand for anyone talking to him like that even if it was family_.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'm the head of this family, our organisation. I have the whole world in my control not you. I'm the one that gives the orders, not some retired dried up hit man like you," he screams.

The rest of the family stands there in disbelief to the scene in front of them. The women ushering the children closer to them as the men edge closer towards _him_. No one in the family has ever spoken to him like that – _they were all afraid too. _

_See apart from being born into the right family, who by the way happens to be the royal family of the mob so to speak, he was also a genius with a very high IQ. That is a very bad combination._

"I can still put your ass on the ground boy, so don't tempt me. Fuck off already." Caius spits back with Aro and Marcus grabbing an arm each to hold him in place.

I have to protect my son.

Hearing the retort from Caius, I know that this is my chance to make myself known and maybe defuse the situation – _in a manner of speaking._

"BOY? Who the hell are you calling Boy, you old git? I'll go when I'm good and fucking ready. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," He roars as his whole body goes tense with anger.

I quickly move along the side of the car with ease as no one is paying attention to their surroundings – if it wasn't for the fact that this whole scene included _him_ I would find this shit funny. Come on a young man and a seasoned man having a word fight like they're two? Who wouldn't find it funny?

Standing behind him with only an arm length between us, I raise my gun placing the barrel right against the back of his head.

"He may not be able to tell you what to do, but as the owner of this property I most certainly fucking can," I grind out in a cold sneer.

His whole body freezes instantly at the sound of my voice. We all stand there not moving a muscle and barely breathing. Slowly he turns around to face me. The gun in hand now pointed directly between his gorgeous green eyes.

"Bella," e whispers in disbelief and heartache.

Have you ever had one of those times when you knew right then in that moment that your life would never be the same? That it's that fraction of time that will change the course of the rest of your life and that of everyone you love? This was that moment for me as I looked into his eyes. If only I could have told myself this when I woke up this morning, maybe things might have gone different but I can't change things now!


End file.
